Inkjet print cartridges typically use inks that include a volatile solvent such as alcohol and/or water. Where inkjet print cartridges remain inactive for long periods, as when the print cartridge is in transit to an end user, is in storage, or where the printer in which the print cartridge is installed is not used for long periods, the solvents in the inks will begin to evaporate. This evaporation is especially problematic in the area of the nozzles of the print cartridge as the evaporating solvents leave behind solid deposits of pigments and the like that can occlude the nozzles, thereby rending the print cartridge inoperative and/or can reduce the print quality thereof.
Many steps have been taken to prevent the evaporation of ink solvents from a print cartridge, with the aim of preventing occlusions of the print cartridge nozzle. One solution has been to apply tape over the print cartridge nozzles. While this solution does reduce evaporation of solvents from the ink in the print cartridge, it does not prevent all such evaporation. Furthermore, the use of tape over the nozzles of the printhead is typically useful only prior to the installation of the print cartridge in a printer; a user cannot easily reapply tape over the nozzles of the print cartridge.
Another solution is to provide a pumping mechanism that can remove ink from the print cartridge, or at least from the region of the print cartridge adjacent the nozzles thereof; the idea being that where there is no ink, there can be no evaporation and the incidence of occlusions will decrease. However, such systems are complicated and in any case, it has been difficult to remove all ink from the region of the print cartridge adjacent to the nozzles thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and a mechanism that will facilitate the removal of ink from the region of a print cartridge adjacent to the nozzles thereof where the print cartridge will remain inactive for a time. In addition, there is a need for a mechanism that can prime a print cartridge in which ink has been removed from the region of the print cartridge adjacent the nozzles so that the print cartridge may begin or resume printing.